We Meet By Song
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: HAILY'S BACK!! New couple and the person who liked Howdy and Bijou, come read this!! I have an idea...! Another chapter is up! ODD COUPLES! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!! R+R!
1. We Meet By Song

Ahoy, Haily here!!! This is a new story and with a couple you'd never expect!!!! So c'mon!! Just read!!! You'll like!! R+R

**We Meet by a Song**

Maxwell set down his book.  This one was the best yet, he was sure of it.  And the humans were coming out with a movie for it.  Now, Maxwell wasn't usually interested in movies, but when you read a good book and out came a movie, it was a must.  Just like the Harry Potter books, he thought.  

            Looking at the clock on the bookstore wall, Maxwell realized it was time to head to the Clubhouse.  He neatly spread out the woodchips in his cage and straightened his Ham-sized bed and then pushed open the cage door.  He scampered down the steps and out the door.  

           He couldn't stop thinking about the book, though, so he took it out from under his arm and flipped through the pages.  He landed on a page with some song lyrics on it.

            "I wonder how it sounds to a real tune," he mused aloud and cleared his throat.  He wasn't much of a singer, but why not?

_If only, if only_

_The woodpecker sighs_

_The bark of the tree_

_Were as soft as the skies_

_While the wolf waits below_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moo-on _

_If only, if only._

            Smiling, Maxwell sang the tune once more.  It was nice to sing, he realized.  It let out emotions.

            "That was a beautiful song," said a voice behind him.

            "Ah!  Who's there?" asked Maxwell, a bit jittery.  Had someone been listening to him sing?

            "It's just me, Maxwell, just Pashmina," said Pashmina, coming out from behind. 

            "Oh, Pashmina!  I didn't see you!" Maxwell exclaimed.

            Blushing a raspberry red, Pashmina bowed her head.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to eavesdrop; it's just that your voice-it's so good.  And I like that song.  It's sad and reminds me of the time I moved away from Penelope."

            Maxwell smiled broader.  "You really think so?" he asked eagerly.

            "Yes.  Will you sing it one more time?  Wishie?" asked Pashmina, her eyes growing large.

            "O-okay," stuttered Maxwell and began to sing.  As he got deeper into the song, he began to sing louder and fuller and didn't feel uncomfortable around Pashmina.  He could even hear her singing. 

_If only, if only_

_The woodpecker sighs_

_The bark of the tree_

_Were as soft as the skies_

_While the wolf waits below_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moo-on _

_If only, if only._

            "I smoochie that song, Maxwell!" Pashmina exclaimed.  "It makes me feel-well-warm inside."

            Maxwell flushed.  "Yes, I know what you mean.  It's a very comforting song.  And I heard you singing, Pashmina, you have a wonderful voice as well."

            Pashmina blushed deeper.  "Thanks, Maxwell!  Guess we should head to the Clubhouse, Penelope is probably looking for me!" 

            The two headed to the Clubhouse together talking about things they've seen and the books Maxwell had read.

            "That song was from the book 'Holes,'" he told her.

            Pashmina laughed.  "Holes? Give that book to Boss, he'll love it!"

            Maxwell chuckled.  "Yes, yes.  But he won't understand it."

            Pashmina nodded and smiled.  Maxwell was fun when he wasn't reading.  He was also very sweet.  Sandy was so lucky!

            Maxwell gazed at Pashmina.  She was kind and quite sweet, but Dexter and Howdy already loved her, not to mention Stan.   Shaking his head, Maxwell remembered how he was in love with Sandy.  

            Before entering the Clubhouse, Pashmina spoke up.  "Uh, well, Maxwell.  Could I borrow one of your books?  Maybe that Holes book?" she asked timidly.

            Maxwell couldn't help but grin.  Pashmina didn't know how to read, but he might as well.  "Well, I suppose."  He took out the book from under his arm and handed it to Pashmina, who opened it and looked at the glossy pages.

            "Thanks, Maxwell 

            "Oh, you're welcome!" he replied and followed after her.

            "Like, Pashmina! Where have you, like, been?" asked Sandy, twirling her ribbon.

            "Sorry, I got caught up talking to-" she paused.  Should she tell Sandy?  "Just talking to someone.  You know, Maxwell is really nice!  He lent me this book!"  She held up the book and the girls inspected it.  

            "Hol-Hol-Holess?" asked Bijou, tightening her blue ribbons.

            "Yeah, I've been learning how to read from June and I kind of taught myself!" Pashmina replied.

            "Wow!  Like, Maxwell never lent his books to anyone!  You must be, like, really good friends!" Sandy said, but she was nervous.  Did Pashmina like Maxwell?  Nah! she thought.  It couldn't be!

            Pashmina thought, looking out into the dazzling blue sky, about the book.  She excused herself from the girl group and sat down at the couch.  She opened the book.

            "Th-there is n-no l-l-lake at c-camp G-g-green Lake," she began, stuttering uncontrollably.  

            Getting up from his seat, Maxwell trotted over to Pashmina.  "Did you get to the part when he-" he stopped suddenly and looked over.  Pashmina sat there in tears.  He looked at the clock and realized Pashmina had been on the first page for an hour.  She threw down the book and buried her face in her arms.

            "Oh!  Don't-don't cry Pashmina!" Maxwell exclaimed.  He picked up his book, not every stopping to check it, and sat down on the couch beside her.

            "Need help?" he asked nervously.

            Pashmina looked up, eyes glistening.  "I-I'm a failure, Maxwell!" she exclaimed and burst into tears.

           Sandy, who was busy talking, didn't notice Pashmina.  She got up, saying goodbye to Maxwell and giving him a kiss, and walked out.

            "Now, now, don't worry!  It took me a long time how to read, as well," soothed Maxwell.  "I can help."

            The two spent three hours working on the next fifteen pages.  "Tomorrow, I'll help you again," Maxwell said and Pashmina nodded.

            "Thanks, Maxwell," she said sweetly and smiled.

            As Pashmina left, Maxwell began to think about Pashmina.  How kind she was, and caring, not to mention quite pretty.  He thought about her and smiled.  It was then he realized how much he adored her. 

            And then he thought of Sandy.

            He thought of her ribbon and her beautiful eyes and he gave himself a broader smile.  He followed Pashmina out of the Clubhouse and back to his bookstore.

            The next few days, Pashmina learned how to read.  By the third day, Pashmina had gotten to chapter 5!  Not only that, but Maxwell was having doubting feelings.  Did he really love Sandy?

            By the seventh day, Maxwell knew.  He didn't love Sandy.  He loved Pashmina.  He sighed and Pashmina looked up.

            "Yes, sensei Maxwell?" she asked.

            Maxwell smiled.  "Uh, well, it's just…" he couldn't.

            Pashmina smiled.  "Yes…?"

            Maxwell pulled her closer.  "Pashmina-I love you!" he exclaimed.

            Pashmina looked at him, wide eyed.  "I-I love you too Maxwell!"

            He kissed her.  And at that time, Sandy came in.

            "MAXWELL!" she shouted angrily and her eyes welled up with tears.

            Maxwell looked up.  "I'm sorry, Sandy," he said calmly.  "But, I don't love you.  I'm sorry."

            Sandy shuddered.  She was mad at Pashmina and Maxwell.  She couldn't believe it.

            "Why-why?" she sobbed.

            Maxwell stood up.  "I've sorry, but I just don't!"

            Sandy ran out.  "I hate you both!" she screamed.

            Pashmina looked dazed but Maxwell whispered in her ear.  "Don't worry; she'll have to get over it!"

            Sandy sat by a tree, sobbing.  "I just can't believe it!  I thought he loved me!!!" 

            There was a hand on her shoulder.  "Twirling, whirling, round we go.  Twirling fast and twirling slow.  See the colors, skip and blow.  Twirling round we go."

            Sandy's sobs quieted and she sighed.  She knew it was Stan.  Perhaps he had seen the whole thing, too.

            She turned around-and to her surprise, saw Dexter!!!

            "De-Dexter?" she asked hesitantly.

            "I know.  I saw.  I knew."

            "You mean, you don't love Pashmina?" 

            "Not as much as I love you."

            Sandy turned her head.  "You mean, you knew Maxwell loved Pashmina?  You

knew Pashmina loved Maxwell?"  
            "Yes.  I knew Maxwell always had his eye on her, he just never knew it.  And I know I seem the quiet type, but I admire your sporty ways," Dexter replied.         

            Sandy looked up and smiled.  

            "I love you, Sandy," he whispered.

            Sandy reached out and kissed Dexter.  "Thank you," she said quietly.

            "No, thank you."

            Pashmina and Maxwell watched from the bushes.  "I knew it!" Maxwell exclaimed.

            That afternoon, Sandy traveled to Maxwell's.  In the afternoon sun, her fur glittered like golden raindrops and the wind swept everything off the ground.

            Maxwell looked up as Sandy rapped on the window.  "Yes?  Come in, Sandy-chan."  
            Crawling through the window, Sandy sighed.  "Maxwell, I'm, like, so sorry.  I guess I, like, didn't love you either.  I, like, love Dexter."

            Maxwell chuckled.  "I always knew you had a soft spot for him," he said, smiling.

            Sandy looked up.  "You wanna, like, be friends?" she asked. 

            Maxwell nodded.  "Friends forever."

            Dexter crawled up to Pashmina's window.  He looked up at the pale blue sky, watching the clouds float by like rocks on water.  

            Knocking, Dexter peered in through the window.

            "C'mon in."  
            He crawled onto Pashmina's desk where her cage sat.

            "Hello, Pashmina," he said.

            "Hi Dexter!"

            Dexter drummed his fingers on his palm.  "You knew I loved Sandy.  I knew you loved Maxwell.  Thank you for finally realizing it."

            Pashmina grinned.  "I opened a door." 

            She crawled out of her cage and stood across from Dexter.

            "You think Howdy will take it hard?" she asked.

            "No, he's in love with someone else."

            "Who?" 

            Dexter grinned.  "Oh, someone you'd never expect."

            Pashmina gasped.  "Penelope?"

            He burst out laughing.  "No, of course not!!"

            "Bijou!!!!!" (Is that true, maybe, maybe notJ) 

            Dexter grinned.  "Maybe…"

            Shaking her head, Pashmina laughed.  "Whatever.  Anyway, you still wanna be friends?"

            He grinned.  "That's all I wanted to be, Pashmina, that's all."

            Pashmina hugged him.  "Okay, then!  Now, how 'bout finding out who Howdy likes?  But first, a double date," she suggested.

            Dexter smiled.  "Sounds good!"

            A wind rustled a rose bush and sent two roses flying, one of the windowsill of Pashmina, and the other on the windowsill of Maxwell.

            The rose still remains there.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you like it? I'll be making a sequel!!!!!!! I promise, a new chapter of "My Crush" is coming, I just can post it!!!!! AHHH!!! Anyway, who does Howdy love? Oh and CALLING ALL H+B FANS!!! Or fan, actually.  Who is the H? Hamtaro-Howdy…Howtaro? JK! Who was that girl who wanted H+B? Hmm…anyway, tell me if you like odd couples, we can make a fic!

Ciao, Haily

Milkes: Yo! Try out for the Ham-chat contest!! We won't write a story for you, but if you win, we'll do something special or something.                     


	2. I Can't Help But Laugh

Ahoy! Haily here! Just wanted to say, I am continuing this and more odd couples are one the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, anyway, like, do you like my odd couples and also if you don't like my couples then, don't review!! This is for YOU Sakura person! I'm sorry if you don't like D+B, but you don't need to be not nice about it! Anyway, ciao! And also, I won't be continuing the dare because it got taken off. Oh well! Let's begin.  
  
I Can't Help But Laugh  
  
"And then she says, 'Well, I'll be a rat's uncle!' Get it? Hyuck hyuck hyuck!" Howdy laughed at his own joke and everyone sweat-dropped.  
Bijou giggled. "Hee hee! Zat's a good von, 'Owdy!" she exclaimed.  
Pashmina raised her eyebrows. Why was Bijou laughing at Howdy's jokes? She glanced at Maxwell who was also amused.  
"Why, thank you Bijou!" Howdy said, blushing and making his ears fold down. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
Dexter chuckled. "Howdy, can I talk to you?" he asked.  
"Sure, Dex! Anything!"  
The two sidled over to a corner and sat on the couch. "Bijou sure liked your joke, hm?" he said, not looking up.  
Howdy blushed a raspberry red. "Well, she seemed to like it." he said, trailing off.  
"You also seem very pleased."  
Howdy frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
"I mean, do you like Bijou?"  
Howdy's face couldn't go redder-but it did. He was so embarrassed that Dexter felt bad, but he kept on pressing.  
"Well.?"  
"Oh, alright, I do! She doesn't like me, though, she likes Hamtaro!" he exclaimed.  
Dexter sighed, patting Howdy on the back. "Hey, I used to think Sandy loved Maxwell, but look now!"  
Howdy fidgeted. "Maybe I could ask her out, you think?" he asked.  
Dexter nodded. "We could have a picnic?"  
Howdy brightened. "Or better! We could go to the Ham-ham amusement park!"  
Dexter smiled. "There you go! Now, let's ask Boss if we could go!"  
The asked Boss and he smiled. "Great idea!!" he exclaimed. Maybe I can go on the Ferris Wheel with Bijou! he thought.  
Pashmina packed a lunch. "This is going to be fun Maxwell!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes! We can go on the Ferris Wheel!' he added.  
"I was thinking the roller coaster."  
Maxwell paled. "We-well, I don't know."  
Pashmina kissed him. "Don't worry; I'll hold you're hand!"  
It was a gorgeous day. The sun was a lemon ball or gold and all the sunbeams were pooled around. The clouds hung like globs of whipped cream in the sky and birds twittered, as though performing a concert.  
Seeing Pashmina and Maxwell cuddling, Sandy nuzzled Dexter. "Will you go on a ride with me, Dexter?" she asked, putting on Bambi eyes.  
Dexter melted. "S-sure, Sandy. Whatever ride," he said dreamily.  
Howdy was fidgeting nervously in the corner. When was the time to ask out Bijou? Probably when they got their, that would be logical.  
The amusement park was crowded with people and the Hams ran off in their separate ways. Pashmina and Maxwell climbed onto the roller coaster while Stan was coaxing Bijou to go on the Twirly Cups with him.  
Dexter and Sandy were in line for the Ferris wheel when Dexter spotted Howdy. He winked at him and gave him thumbs up. "Good luck," he mouthed.  
Sandy was all giggles today. "Oh, let's go on this ride!" She was having the time of her life. Pashmina was flustered as well and was all giggles (as well).  
After about an hour of rides, Dexter looked over at Howdy. He was still in the corner and meanwhile, Boss was pampering Bijou!  
Dexter excused himself from Sandy and trotted over to Howdy. "Well.?" he asked impatiently.  
"I just can't!" he exclaimed. He took off his apron (gasp) and slung it over his back. "She has no interest in me!"  
Howdy must have been blind with those squinty eyes, because Bijou kept glancing their way. Dexter kept him mouth shut.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, keep on trying!" Dexter said encouragingly and Howdy smiled. With a friend like Dexter, he thought, who needed anybody else? he thought.  
  
Bijou pulled herself away from Boss, a little bit disgusted. He was always following her around. She got in line for a roller coaster and looked around. She jumped a little when she came face-to-face with Howdy.  
"Oh! Bonjour, Howdy!" she exclaimed.  
Howdy looked up, blushing. "Howdy Bijou!" he said, sweating a bit.  
"Isn't zis fun?" asked Bijou, blue eyes gleaming like stars.  
Howdy nodded. "Yes'm! This ride looks scary doesn't it?"  
Bijou shivered. "A little, oui!"  
"Would you like to ride in the same cart as me?" Howdy asked hesitantly.  
She blushed. "Vell, alright Howdy!"  
The two climbed into a yellow cart and pulled down the bar. The roller coaster began to click up the hill, mounting excitement in Howdy.  
There was a sudden drop and he felt as though his stomach had been left behind. Bijou let out a scream, holding her hands into the air.  
About ninety seconds later, the ride stopped.  
"Oh! 'Ow exciting!" she exclaimed to Howdy.  
Howdy shook his fur. "Yeah! Hey, you wanna go on the House of Ghosts?"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Howdy saw Boss, his face red with anger. (Boss is not my favorite character.) Howdy ignored this and he and Bijou headed over to the chilling mansion.  
The climbed into the cart and it began to move slowly. Ghosts popped out everywhere.  
"Oh, zis is frightening!" Bijou exclaimed.  
Suddenly, a skeleton popped out of a corner and Bijou jumped and landed in Howdy's lap.  
They both blushed and Bijou sat back down. She then gripped Howdy's arm the next time and shivered.  
"Hey, don't be scared Bijou. I-I'm here," Howdy said softly.  
"Zank you Howdy!"  
The ride proceeded as follow: Bijou would grab Howdy's hand every time something bad happened and Howdy would draw closer to her. By the end of the ride, the two were pressed closed together, without even knowing it.  
  
The clerk smiled and chuckled. These kinds of rides always create couples! he thought.  
The two climbed out of the car, blushing so deep it didn't seem they could go any deeper.  
"Thanks Bijou," Howdy said after a few minutes of awkward moments.  
"Oh, zank you Howdy!" replied Bijou and she skipped off.  
Howdy blushed and folded his ears down. "What a day! And it's not even over!"" he murmured to himself and walked off.  
Sandy and Dexter had just stepped off the House of Ghosts ride and were sitting with Pashmina and Maxwell in the snack bar.  
"Hey!" whispered Pashmina. "Did you see Howdy and Bijou? They seemed pretty friendly!"  
Sandy nodded. "Like, totally!! And me and Dex were sitting write behind them in the House of Ghosts ride! Did you see Bijou the way she like, jumped into Howdy's arms?"  
Dexter and Maxwell rolled their eyes. "Girls," they both muttered at the same time, looking with a bit of disgust at the crooning girls.  
Howdy spotted Dexter out of the corner of his eye and nodded.  
He sidled up to Bijou, tapping her lightly on the shoulder and making her jump.  
Boss, who was talking to Bijou at the time, looked at him, a fire of jealousy burning in his eyes.  
"Um, Bijou, can I talk to you?"  
  
Bijou blushed. "Yes, of course."  
She turned away from Boss and just as Howdy was about to say something, Boss tapped her on the shoulder.  
"I wasn't finished what I was saying," he said stubbornly.  
Bijou frowned. "Boss zhat vas very rude! Howdy asked to say something to me and you interrupt. Besides, you said you were finished; you told me!"  
Boss looked at Bijou, trying to do puppy eyes (or is it Hamster eyes.?) but failed terribly because Bijou looked away, disgusted.  
"Yes Howdy?"  
Howdy took a breath. "Uh, well, Bijou, will you go on the Ferris Wheel with me?"  
The Ferris Wheel was considered the most romantic ride, because all the couples went on it together.  
"Okay," Bijou replied, blushing so deep that she looked ready to explode.  
Steam was practically 


End file.
